This invention provides an efficient and inexpensive water heater. In particular, it provides a water heater that utilizes heat generated by a separate heat source that would otherwise be wasted. The invention also provides a water heater with a supplemental heat source that is activated when heat generated by the separate heat source is inadequate to heat water in the water heater.
1. Field of the Invention
Conventional water heaters that use gas, electricity or oil to directly heat stored water are manufactured in large quantities on a daily basis. Such direct water heaters have been improved over the years to take advantage of various design and manufacturing efficiencies.
Attempts have been made to develop a water heater capable of efficiently and inexpensively heating water using heat generated indirectly by a separate heat source. However, many existing indirect water heaters have not enjoyed the same degree of refinement as direct water heaters and there remains a demand for a practical and efficient indirect water heater design. For example, typical heal exchangers in conventional indirect water heaters utilize expensive, specialized materials and have complicated and expensive designs.
2. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive and efficient indirect water heater.
It is another object of this invention to provide an indirect water heater capable of incorporating refined design elements and manufacturing methods conventionally used with direct water heaters.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a water heater that economically utilizes heat generated by a separate heat source to heat water stored in the water heater.